Pokemon : The Adventures of Snow Farron
by DaOneInDaCorner
Summary: I'm Snow Farron, and I've finally started my journey to become the Pokemon Champion of the world. Well, I might have some trouble since I've had to steal a Pokedex from Oak and catch a wild Pokemon instead of getting a starter. But otherwise, I'm sure it'll be smooth sailing! Well. probably. Yeah, I'm doomed. P.S. No pairing decided as of yet, but there are no OC other than the MC
1. Stolen!

**While this may seem obvious based on the title, I am a huge fan of both Snow Villiers and Lightning Farron from the game Final Fantasy 13. Now while the main character has his name based after the two, he is not related to them whatsoever, I just like the name. **

**Let me say first that I've had a minor lapse in my other story and I needed to write something else for now to sorta clear my mind, so I chose the one thing I wouldn't have any trouble writing, since I know both the show, and games like the back of my hand. I won't need to go on wiki every five seconds to make sure what I'm saying is accurate to what happens in the actual story, cuz I'm pretty sure people could just use me as a Pokemon guide and I'll never be wrong about anything I say.**

**So with that, may our story begin... (A cookie for anyone who knows where I stole that line from, hint : The Blind Seer knows all)**

When I woke up on the day of October the 15th, I knew it was gonna be an exciting day. Unfortunately, exciting isn't always a good thing.

"Oh Christ! Mom! Hurry and pack my bag, I'm gonna be late to see Professor Oak for my first Pokemon!" I yelled, the panic clear in my high pitched squeal. Running down the stairs from my room, I dashed across my living room and into the kitchen.

Quickly grabbing a loaf of bread from the top of my fridge, I took out a couple slices and stuffed them into my mouth as I hastily pulled socks over my feet. Opening up my fridge, I grabbed the milk container and guzzled it straight from the carton, forcing down the bread as I swallowed the tasty liquid.

Wiping my mouth of crumbs, I practically threw the loaf of bread and carton of milk back into there previous places. Slamming my lucky black hat onto my head and grinding my feet into my shoes to force them on as fast as I could, I then ran back into the living room where I found my mom waiting a sad smile on her face and tears In her eyes, my bag in hand.

She opened her mouth to more than likely say something sweet and emotional about her handsome young man finally leaving home to go on his Pokemon journey, but before she could get a word out, I sprinted past her while snatching my bag from her hands and quickly pushing through my front door.

"Snow! You get your ass back here and say goodbye to me properly before you go on your three year trip away from home!" She screamed after me, even as I hopped my neighbors fence for a quicker route towards the Professors lab.

Turning my head back towards my mom as I ran as though my life depended on it. I put on my trademark grin as the wind pounded against my face. "Sorry mom! I can't hear you, but I'll make sure to come see you again in three years!" I turned my head forward again, feet moving rapidly against the sidewalk pavement, even though I could hear my mothers furious screaming from a half mile away.

'Well she's probably not gonna be very happy to see me in three years,' I thought sarcastically even while I let out a cheerful laugh at the amount of trouble I'd be facing three years from now.

Turning around another corner, I narrowly avoided a brooding kid in a red jacket, who's hat hung over his eyes, creating a shadow over his face. Getting all that from just a passing glance should show just how much the person stood out, but I digress. Even as the kid cast a quick glare at me, I hardly noticed and let out another laugh as I continued towards the lab.

Another mile or so later, I finally caught sight of Professor Oaks lab, making me pick up the pace quite a bit. 'Almost there. I just need to get there before all the Pokemon are gone.' I thought, even as I took a quick glance at my watch. Seeing how I was already 25 minutes late, it's already fairly doubtful he'll have any Pokemon left but I kept hope and sped up even more, taking quick and painful breaths as I did.

Finally, I arrived in front of the Lab and practically busted the door down as I rushed into the building, knocking down one of the white coated men as I did, causing him to throw words at me that were a bit less than polite.

Practically falling face first as I stumbled over my own foot, I found myself face to face with the man who was so famous, he had his own T.V. show, Professor Oak himself. Or at least I was face to face with his dusty brown penny loafers.

'My god, penny loafers? Who does he think he is, Mr. Rogers?' I laughed inwardly and struggled to keep myself from cracking up at the strange thought, knowing it would probably make me look even stranger than I already did.

"Hey Doc, fancy seeing you here. Think you might be able to give me a hand? I'm pretty sure I'm missing a leg or two from the run here, and maybe a lung... and a kidney." I told Oak while lifting my arm up for him to grab, a tired but mischievous grin on my face.

With a sigh along with a shake of the head, the professor grasped my raised arm and pulled me up to my feet. "Snow, how many times do I have to tell you to just walk inside instead of crashing through my door? Plus, I think you've finally broken poor Maurice," he said, pointing towards the man I had run into just moments before.

With a guilty smile on my face I nervously waved my hand at the man who seemed to be trying to destroy me with his mind. "How's it going Maurice? The arm feeling any better?" I asked in an effort to ease the tension in the room.

Obviously I don't have the best social skills since his answer was to snarl at me and get even angrier than before. "Well, _Snow_," Maurice said my name with so much venom in it, I flinched a little. "Not that I need your sympathy, since it was your fault in the first place for dropping my PC terminal on my leg, it's not nearly as swollen last week."

With a final glare he turned around and went back to whatever he was previously doing. Wiping some sweat from my eyebrows I turned around towards the professor, shooting him a joking grin as I did. "Wow, I think he's warming up to me. Before he woulda just started screaming and then stomp away. Don't ya think Doc?"

In return he just chuckled quietly and patted me on the back. "You won't ever change, will you Snow?" I laughed and shook my head in the negative. "Do you honestly expect anything less from me? You've known me for six years so don't you think by now you'd get used to it?" In response he shook his head and started walking towards the room in the back of the lab, me following right behind him. As we entered the dark room, he hit a switch on the wall, illuminating the place in a bright light.

Turning towards me he seemed to have a bit of amusement left on his face as we made it into the center of the room, right in front of a desk that had three identical Pokeballs on it. "So, I'm assuming you didn't come here to just torment my employee's, so I imagine you're here to get your first Pokemon?" I nodded in confirmation. "While talking to Maurice for a bit longer sounds pretty exciting, I think I can wait. So you have any left? I know I'm late and all but I've been so excited for this moment and I'm not leaving until I get one." Which was true. For six years I'd been coming to the lab to help out Oak with anything he needed, learning all I could about Pokemon so I'd be ready for it when I could start my Pokemon adventure. No way was I leaving without my first Pokemon.

With a sympathetic shake of the head, my joyous attitude dropped. "I'm sorry to have to tell you Snow, but a boy in a red outfit who was almost just as late as you, just recieved the last Pokemon I had available." By the time he was done speaking, my knees had begun to buckle and small bits of water had started to form in the corners of my eyes. "B-but Professor, don't you have just one more? I mean, I've been waiting so long for this moment! You can't just make me put my Pokemon journey on a year long hold, because I was just a few minutes late!"

Oak's expression quickly changed into something between anger and annoyance. "Look I understand how upset you are right now Snow, but that is know reason for you to throw a fit like a three year old because you decided to not arrive here on time. I even had new invention I created, a Pokedex made specifically for you since you were so adamant and determined about your goal to become the Pokemon champion of the world, but I see my trust was misplaced in you."

I actually did drop to my knees this time, tears dripping from my chin, with my forehead pressed against the floor. I heard the Professor sigh, probably a lot more cooled off now that he'd managed to finish his rant. "Look Snow, I'm sorry about this. Really I am, but if your not responsible enough to get here on time, how am I supposed to trust you to look after yourself, and your own Pokemon?" I lifted my head to look at him and saw him run his hair through his hair, looking extremely sad, a hint of disapointment showing in his eyes. ' He's disapointed...at me.' I thought in suprise, the Professor had never been disapointed with me, I never did anything to make him disapointed.

"Snow... I'll leave you alone for now. Give you a chance to calm down, me too actually. We both definitely need it." Turning around, he left the room, leaving me to think about my current perdicament. 'Cool off. I don't need to cool off! I just need my Pokemon! I'm plenty responsible, I just had a rough night because of how excited I was for today. I'm getting a Pokemon, whether the Professor gives it to me or not.'

My mission set, I stood up and wiped my eyes of tears, my face red and my cheeks a bit itchy. As I started to turn around, I spotted a little glimmer of light from the corner of my eye. Turning towards it, I saw a weird, red device on Oaks desk. I walked towards the desk and picked up the strange object, noticing a little strap of paper on the thing.

**-Pokedex. Property of Snow Farron. This device is used as an encyclopedia and will register all the Pokemon you meet into it and take data on them as well. I hope you'll meet a lot of new friends and Pokemon on your journey. Yours Truly, Professor Oak. ****P.S. The Pokedex will double as your Pokemon Trainer ID, so make sure you have this on you if you ever get stopped by anyone that may need the information.-**

After reading the note that Oak had put onto the Pokedex, I had an evil grin on my face and a horribly genius idea in mind. Looking back toawrds the entrance into the room to make sure there was nobody who could see me, I quickly snatched the device and stuffed it into my bag. After that, I left the room and started walking towards the exit of the lab. Before I could reach it though I felt a hand grab me by the shoulder. Thinking I'd been caught, I slowly and nervously turned my head towards the person who had stopped me.

To my surprise it was Professor Oak, an apologetic smile on his face, looking extremely guilty. "Snow, before you leave I want you to know how truly sorry I am about all this. I shouldn't have lost my temper the way I did. And While you can't start your journey this year, it shouldn't stop you from beginning it next year so don't think of it as the end of your career as a Pokemon Trainer. So Snow, no hard feelings?" He looked extremely worried about my answer and so I plastered a fake smile on my face and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah Doc, don't worry. No hard feeling." With that I took his hand off my shoulder and left the building, a nasty and evil smile on my face. 'I don't need any Pokemon from the Doc, I have my own Pokeballs I've collected over the years. It shouldn't be to hard to catch a weak Pokemon on my own and then train it to be strong. From there I'll be able to beat stronger and stronger Pokemon, I don't need anyones help to be champion.'

Walking down the road, I started off towards the way out of Pallet Town, my Pokemon journey had begun.

**A/N ****Well that's the start of my new story and while I plan on making it extremely long, please don't expect constant updates since I'll probably be doing more work on my other story. Unless of course I get some a whole lot of response for this but that's not very likely to happen, but if you guys do REALLY want more of this, I won't have to much of an issue with it I guess. So, that's pretty much it for now, although maybe I should add in a disclaimer? Ahh, it's probably not that big a deal, I mean what's Nintendo gonna do? Sue me? **

**(God I hope not, I'm broke! Damn, I should probably just be safe *sigh*)**

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own Pokemon, or Final Fantasy, cuz if I did then I'd be loaded and wouldn't ever have to worry about maybe getting sued for writing fanfiction. So yeah, I don't own any of that stuff.**


	2. Alexander!

**Pokemon : Adventures of Snow Farron Chapter 2**

'When I first thought of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, I was thinking, hundreds of bad guys seeking world domination and I, Snow Farron the only one who could stop them. This ... isn't what I had in mind.'

Yelling out in frustration more than pain, I fell to the ground as another little critter bit my ankle. Scrambling to stand up again, I looked all around the tall grass I stood in, searching for the sonava bitch Rattata who decided to fuck with the newbie.

Giving up the search after a minute, I cautiously started walking through the tall grass that I knew hid many different sorts of Pokemon. I had already been searching all through Route 1 for a couple hours but all I had managed to find was a few puny Caterpie's and Weedles. Even a few Sentrets while it had still been dark but they had soon dissapeared when the sun rose.

Those didn't matter though. I was looking for something that I could train into my lifetime ally, my 'starter' Pokemon, so to speak. I was not going to have some Caterpie as my starter, what do I look like a Bug Catcher type trainer (Yes that's what they call them, and yes, they're just as retarded as they sound)?

Picking through the grass, I found a little Rattata, munching on a little piece of granola. 'The thing probably stole it from some poor sap,' I thought, chuckling inwardly a little at the misfortune of whoever was stupid enough to get tricked by the tiny roden-

Snapping my hand to the straps on my bag, I quickly took it off and before I even had a chance to check for any missing items, my stuff started to fall out of a little hole in the bottom of my pack, the tear in the shape of tiny bite marks.

My hands twitched a bit and I slowly turned my head to glare at the critter, my neck making a snapping crack as it faced almost ninety degrees away from the front side of my body. As if the thing could literally feel the hatred leaking from me, the Rattata nervously turned around, sweat starting to form around it's forehead.

With a loud squeak, the thing took off in the opposite direction, me following close behind and swiftly gaining on it. Now, only a couple feet away from the nasty fiend, I tripped on a small stone, falling face first into the mud. Looking back for a second, the Rattata stopped and seemed to laugh at me before it scurried off into the grass, to remain forever immune to the sweet revenge I deserve.

However fate seemed to smile upon me, for at that exact moment where I almost lost all hope for life, a Pidgey swooped in like the hand of god, snatching up the Rattata in it's sharp talons as well. Perching itself on a tree nearby, it tore the head off of the previously mentioned rodent.

Crawling over towards the tree that the bird of prey now sat on as it feasted, I started to bow to the holy Pokemon, tears in my eyes. "Thank you..." I muttered softly, forever thankful towards the bird that gave me my revenge for the probably most humiliating moment of my life (even though I was technically the only person there to see it). Hearing my sobs of joy, the small bird looked at me and seemed to screech in laughter at the humorous looking seen. Flapping it's wings, the Pidgey flew down and landed a few feet in front of where I kneeled.

It angled it's head slightly, seeming to give me a curious look. Getting a bit nervous at the stare it was giving me, I stood up to me feet, only now noticing the ridiculousness of the situation. "Um, well you see, that Rattata you just ate was sorta fucking with me and stealing my food and shit so ugh, thanks I guess?" Straightening it's head a bit the thing seemed to give me a nod in understanding. With a little shift of it's wing, something fell out of it's feather and onto the dirt in front of it.

Moving the object towards me with the but of it's beak, the strange object revealed itself to be the headless corpse of the Rattata. The bird seemed extremely pleased with itself, proud of it's own generosity. With a little nervous laugh and bit of vomit coming up my throat, I rapidly waved my arms in the negative, whilst still trying to be polite about it. "Oh no! I couldn't just take it from you, I mean um, you deserve it since your the one that caught the thing. It just wouldn't feel right." The Pidgey seemed to accept my answer and with a short squawk, it jumped up onto my shoulder.

I gave a small shriek in shock, the Pidgey seeming not all that bothered by it. The Pidgey stuck it's head into my bag, looking as though it were searching for something. With a victorious cry, it shot it head out of my pack, a Pokeball in it's beak. Dropping the ball into my hand it stared at me, looking as though he were waiting for me to act. "You ugh, want to be my Pokemon? Is that it?" It gave a small nod in confirmation, a determined look in it's eyes.

A huge smile now on my face, I gave it a thumbs up and held the ball up to it. "Then as my first Pokemon, I promise that you and me will make it all the way, together we can make it to the top, and with your help, I'll become the first ever Pokemon Champion of the world!" He **(yes it's a male)** gave me an excited look and squawked loudly in agreement. Grinning back I put my fist to my chin, my face scrunched up in a look of deep concentration.

"But first, you'll need a name. And something cool to. How about... Alexander!" The now named Alexander **(You'll notice a pattern in the names of Snow's Pokemon as time goes on)**, gave me a screech in acceptance, flapping it's wings for added effect. Putting the Pokeball to Alexanders 's head, I pressed the into the middle of the ball, a red beam of light shooting out and capturing Alexander in a red cloak of light. Getting sucked into it, I watched as the ball started to shake, almost waiting for the moment my hopes would come crashing down and he would burst out of the ball.

Instead, a little click was heard as well as a little hum of noise, signifying the successful capture of my very first Pokemon. Shaking with excitement, I lifted my head towards the sky and yelled out in joy. "HELL YEAH! I'VE CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON!"

**Ok, well that's it for now and be warned that there may be a few mistakes, considering I've written this all on my IPod. My laptops busted so I really don't have any other choice for now, but I'd be thankful if anyone could please post any mistakes you find. While this chapter may be pretty short, I'll try and make any later ones a lot longer, it's just I've been short on time for writing as school get's closer. Sophomore years arriving, and I'm nervous as hell. **

**Yours Truly,**

**DaOneInDaCorner **


	3. Snows Guide To Experience Grinding

**Chapter 3 Snows Handbook For Exp Grinding**

**Ok, for the authors note let me just say that I'm a bit embarrassed to say something that was accidently pointed out to me in a review. I've made Snows gender ambiguous throughout the story so far, didn't even try it just sorta happened. Now while a lot of people find that extremely cool in a story, I just don't think I can do it. So let me just say now that Snow is a boy. He was never intended to be anything other than a male and it was unintentional that the gender was never previously mentioned.**

**I feel like I should leave it at that, but I've also noticed that I gave next to nothing for information on Snows appearance. While it might be somewhat of a cop out to tell you in an authors note, I'm not that great at bringing up any sort of explanation for giving out his appearance now in the story. Here we go.**

**Snows on the shorter side, not to bad but let's say that for the most part, he'll be looking 'up' to pretty much everyone he meets. Maybe a bit shorter than Ash for an example. He's a bit thin, but he's got some muscle on him to, just not much. I guess you'd say he's pretty lean? That sounds about right I suppose.**

**He's got a dull tone of blond hair, practically silver. Reaching past his nose in the front, Snow usually has the problem of having to move it out of his eyes so he can see, from the back it's at the back of his neck. **

**For the face, well I can't really think of a way to describe him so I'm gonna take the easy way out and tell you to just look up a picture of Snow Villiers. I'm not copying the character but theres a lot of similarities between the two in terms of physical appearance (well, not the height aspect). That's as far as it goes though, there personalities are completely different and it's gonna stay that way.**

**Now, since I don't want this to get longer than the actual chapter, let's start then shall we?**

After the little celebration I gave myself for catching my first Pokemon, I found myself in a bit of a slump.

"Well, what do I do now?" I asked aloud, sitting against a tree in the middle of a large clearing, Alexander sitting on my shoulder and giving out a strange rumbling noise from his chest, strangely close to a cats purr. Alexander gave me a look that seemed to say 'I don't know, your the one in charge around here.' Letting out a small huff in annoyance, I stood up and looked around, checking for any sort of sign that might tell me where to go. Other than the endless tree's that seemed to stretch for miles, there was only a small post with the note _Route 1_ written in thick black inc.

With a small sigh I looked at Alexander and picked him up from my shoulder, placing him on the rough ground in front of me. "Well aside from standing here and waiting for something to happen like idiots, we may as well take this time to start training." We stood there together in an awkward silence, neither of us making any real movements before I just sorta waved my arms at him in shooing motion. "Well, go start doing, um... training things." Giving me what seemed to be a squawk in exasperation, Alexander took to the skies and seemed to call over a group of passing Spearows before he turned around and flew back towards me, the Spearows following close behind.

When Alexander had reached me, the group of Spearows all landed a couple yards away from us, waiting for us to do... well something. Smirking a bit, I glanced at Alexander who seemed to feel a bit smug at his plan. "I'm assuming, your idea is to fight all these Spearow and get some 'Experience?' (**Yes, I'm using experience to measure a Pokemons skill in this, while it may take away from the realism aspect in the story, I always felt a bit annoyed at the lack of a level system in most stories. If it irritates people that I'm following the games pretty closely in this, just tell me and if I get enough complaints then I'll change it. Just know that I really do want this but I'm still welcome to change if you guys want it.)**

Giving me a nod of his head, we both tensed up and looked at the large group of birds, containing about twenty in total. Moving into the middle of the area, I cupped my hands to my mouth so they can all hear me. "OK! Here are the rules, for these fights! One-on-one, and we only end when either one of you, or Alexander loses consciousness. Once this happens, the winner can take anything they want from my bag, ANYTHING! Now, since there are so many of you versus just Alexander, I'll be giving him advice throughout the fights so we can keep it fair. If Alexander wins a battle then he get's a five minute break so he can recover. Are we all clear on the rules?!" I screamed at the crowd, getting a loud chorus of chirps and caws in response.

Looking at Alexander, a huge grin covering my face, I gave him a small look of concern. "You sure your ready for this?" I asked, Alexander giving me a loud screech in assurance. Kneeling down to him, I ruffled the his head a bit, giving him a small smile. "Good, don't worry you can beat them, you'll have me behind you the whole time for help." Alexander playfully nipped my finger in a show of fake-annoyance. With a dramatic gasp, I stood up and walked away with a huff. "Fine! I guess you're to good for my help!" With a laugh, I put a serious look on my face.

"Ok, first fight let's have Alexander and one of you guys step forward into the center. After that, when I say go then you two can fight."

With that, the large group of Spearow seemed to throw out the smallest of them, in a likely attempt to test out Alexanders skill. Alexander then flew into the center of the clearing, then looking the opponent up and down, in an attempt to read his skills. With a screech of excitement, the two tensed up, ready for the fight to begin.

Giving Alexander one last look of worry, I crossed my arms and took a deep breath of air.

**"Begin!"**

As soon as the word came out of my mouth, both birds had already shot up into the air, the Spearow immediately charging at Alexander with a screech. Alexander, who had been flapping his wings in the air but staying motionless, looked back at me for a command.

I quickly analyzed the situation before making my decision.

"Alexander, try and slow him down with a gust, then fly over him and knock him down towards the ground with a tackle." I commanded, loudly but only enough to where it could be heard by Alexander, who gave a short nod at my orders.

He started flapping his wings around him rapidly, causing a small whirlwind of air to form in front of the small bird, then he shot it out towards the enemy, which caused the Spearow to blow back in the air from the power of the Gust. By the time that the Spearow had recovered, a shadow was already flying over it and before it could react, it was rammed from above by Alexander's powerful beak, sending it crashing towards the ground, immediately falling unconscious as it made contact with the hard surface.

"Ha!" I cheered, pumping my arm into the air as Alexander quickly returned over to me, landing a few feet in front of me. Throwing him a bit of my energy bar from my pocket in reward, he snatched it from the air and cawed in thanks. "Great job Alexander, now let's see if you gained a 'level' from that." I said to him, pulling out my Pokedex as I spoke. Opening the thing, I quickly scanned the Pidgey, finding him to be a solid level six, having just leveled from the fight.

"Nice, your a level higher now! Plus, you didn't get hurt at all so you'll be practically at full health for your next fight!" I said excitedly to the Pokémon, who had taken to flapping his wings happily at my words. "Ok, for now though, let's get on with the next fight." I said to him, and he nodded in return before rushing at the Spearow who had token the place of the former bird Pokémon that now lay unconscious and protected by the rest of the flock of birds.

Alexander had rammed his head into the face of the enemy without any orders given from me, making my eyebrows go up in slight surprise, though I didn't say anything as it seems he had things handled, grabbing the bird by it's wing with his powerful beak and throwing him against a tree.

At this point, two of the enemies had charged Alexander from his sides and I was about ready to intercede in the fight before Alexander flew above them, making the two crash into each other. Alexander then charged up a quick gust and sent it flying at the three Spearows, who were at this time trying to get themselves untangled from the pile they'd created of each other.

Now it was more of a free for all of sorts, and I could do little else but gape in awe as Alexander evaded more than a dozen Spearow at once in the air, and always somehow finding time to add in a counterattack here and there. Within a few minutes of the fight, already half of the enemy birds had been driven unconscious by Alexander's attacks, and the other haf that were still awake, were exhausted from the continues effort of trying to keep up with the extraordinary Pidgey.

At this time though, Alexander looked partially out of breath and was starting to lose his initial speed from the start, though when compared to the Spearows he was fighting against, it wasn't that big of a deal. "Alexander! Try and get out a quick attack on the rest so you can end this before you run out of anymore energy!" I commanded worriedly, not even fully sure whether or not Alexander knew the attack, but I needed to end this fight now.

This however turned out to not be an issue, as Alexander immediately initiated the attack, disappearing in a blur of speed and one by one, all of the enemies fell from the air as they were attacked by an enemy they couldn't even see. Alexander seemed to reappear suddenly at my side, huffing out wheezing breaths of air and then gasping for more.

I hurriedly picked up the Pokémon and set him in my arms, getting a good look at his condition.

"Well, I can't seem to find anything wrong with you... Fuck man, they didn't even touch you." I said to him quietly, noting that his condition was due only to his exhaustion from his movements, none from the enemies attacks. I slowly pulled out my Pokedex once again, opening it and hesitantly scanning Alexander's 'level'.

I choked back a cough as I read my Pokémon's new level. "Thirteen..." I said quietly, and looked down from my Pokedex and back towards my Pokémon as he seemed to give me a smug and cocky grin. Though how he managed to do that with a beak, I'll probably never know.

I scoffed in reply at my Pokémon's expression, but a small smile could still be seen on my face, as well as a bit of pride at my Alexander's victory. All of a sudden, I was knocked back by a force that struck me from behind, hitting my back and sending me flying into a tree, Alexander also flying out from my arms, squawking in surprise as he quickly reoriented himself in the air before he struck the ground.

Coughing out a warm liquid that had risen from the back of my throat, blood flew out from my mouth and onto my arm which I now used to protect my face. Slowly bringing my arm down from my face, my body registered the pain I was in and I barely kept back a scream of pain, instead choosing to lift my head and get a look at the thing that had attacked me.

Now standing not four or five yards from me, was a fully grown, and positively pissed Fearow, giving me a glare so intense that I thought I might burst into flames from the look alone. Gulping slightly, I lifted myself up slowly, my legs barely able to hold the weight of my body and threatening to crumble, but I suffered through and glared right back at the Pokémon, trying my best to look intimidating, though I don't think it worked to well since it seemed as if it wasn't even affected.

"Alexander, go in for a quick attack and try to beat this thing as fast as possible." I commanded my Pokémon, fully confident in his skills after seeing his previous slaughter of the Spearows. He gave a nod in return and immediately did as I said, flashing away faster than my eyes could pick up, and just as he was about to hit the enemy Fearow, the Pokémon disappeared, making Alexander slam into the ground from his speed.

"Alexander!" I shouted out in worry, my Pokémon not moving as he seemed to have knocked himself unconscious from his attack. I quickly reached down to my belt so I could return the Pidgey, when my hand grasped down at nothing. Looking down, I found my Pokeball missing, and hurriedly looked in all directions in an attempt to find the item. I saw the small ball shaped object laying some eight or so yards away, more than likely flying away when I was attacked. All of a sudden I heard a screeching caw, and looked up to see the enemy Fearow glaring down at the unconscious Pidgey, staying aloft in the air.

It suddenly dived down, ready to ram into the hurt Pokémon. Without any thoughts, I immediately started running towards my Pokémon's position, ignoring the extreme pain I felt throughout my body. I could see now that myself and the Fearow would reach Alexander at probably the same moment, so just as I was almost to my Pokémon, I leaped through the air, my arms outstretched and yelling wildly.

I rammed into the giant bird Pokémon, and managed to make it crash some couple feet away from Alexander due to my tackle. The thing immediately started scrambling to shake me off of it, but I tightened my hold on it's wings, trying to reorient my position onto it's back. It seemed to have understood what I was doing however, as it was trying to raise it's talons to tear at my skin, though it could only get a few little nicks and scratches on my legs and bare arms, leaving long trailing lines on my body. Fighting back my screams of pain, I locked one arm around it's long neck, now being able to get completely on it's back.

The Fearow made attempts to fly, though it could not hold the combined weight of us both as I locked my legs around it's frame and tried to hold it onto the ground, though it made it difficult by pecking and tearing at any part of my body it could reach, mostly pertaining to my arms. I flipped it over, making myself lay on my back as I had it in a chokehold, my legs keeping it trapped in place though it fought hard to escape my grip.

With as much strength as I could use, I quickly jolted my arms to the side, making the head of the Fearow follow, and a large crack could be heard as it's movements seemed to stop, only a light twitch hear or there could be felt anymore. I continued to pull my arms back, causing more snapping sounds to appear, until I was finally satisfied with my job. Pushing the large frame of the bird off of myself, I shakily stood up and glanced down at the Fearow.

It now lay dead, it's beak open wide and it's slim, long tongue hanging slightly out. It's head was close to almost 360 degrees turned around, it's neck outstretched farther than it could strain, bones sticking out from the skin. Kicking it once across the face for good measure, I limped back to my still unconscious Pokémon.

As I reached it, I picked it up slowly, struggling not to faint from the pain of doing so. Looking at it, it seemed as though no real damage had been done from his fall, more than likely just the shock of crashing into the ground had sent it unconscious.

Looking back up, I took a deep breath and started walking/limping down the trail that lead towards the next city.

'Pewter City here I come.'

**Ugh no chapter should ever take this long to write. I apologize for how long it took me to write this, and I hope you guys weren't disappointed with it's length. Really, I'm much more excited about writing this than I was before, and I think I did a good job on the chapter, but if you guys disagree then I would honestly like to hear your opinions, all feedback is welcome. **

**Now, this one got a bit gruesome, and I had intended for that. Some of you may believe that Alexander got to big of a power boost, but he's supposed to be good, he's not weak.**

**I'm ending this now though, so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I won't be able to guarantee when the next update will be. **

**Seeya!**


End file.
